List of TF:U roles
Air Raid - Ya' dare me? - Since Freshman year, Air Raid has been struggling to fit into the best clique. These days he's /attempting/ to roam with Springer's jock posse, and he'll stop at nothing to impress them. No amount of hazing can stop him, and no prank is too extreme. Attention and glory are all he wants - good grades can suck it! Or maybe not. They're important - if they get too low, Silverbolt stops sending shanix! And since he can't quite rely on Sandstorm to keep his scores up, he ends up staying after hours with teacher aids and tutors. While he blatantly strives to earn admiration, he'll never admit to thinking anyone is /cooler/ than him. He's majoring in acting! Well, mostly as a stuntmech. Even though none of the university's plays involve stunts. *Americon - The Robot Weeaboo - Americon is a male cheerleader for the Predacons, and his cheers are known for their ferocity and spirit, yet also baffling at times. Sometimes he will even go so far as to attack his team if they fail to play well. While he serves Con Con Con well in this role, Americon also has a troubling obsession with Earth culture, particularly American culture. He stuffs his room with American junk, despite the complaints of his roommate and despite not having any idea what to do with it, and tries to emulate Americans in speech and mannerisms, with varying degrees of success. Most strangely, he will "cosplay" as Americans, wearing various suits that are somehow able to accomodate his transformations. *Apocryphacius - The Graduate Teaching Assistant - Working for Dr. Cross, Apocryphacius grades papers and oversees lab sessions. Voted 'most likely to die in a strange elevator/lake accident'. *Astracius - Vice Chair Of The Board Of Trustees - An outsider, who somehow managed to end up on the board of trustees, indeed he has risen to vice chair of the board. What makes this all the more difficult to believe is that Astracius very much wants to shut TF:U down. He believes it isn't preparing the youth of Cybertron for their eventual and proper roles in society. He feels it is enabling their free will far too much, and should be replaced with a far stricter facility. He also makes his presence known whenever possible, regularly seen on campus escorted (because he is a very important person) by his bodyguard Trokius (rumour has it Trokius has a much larger suit of armour, but nobody has seen it, around university he is merely the same size as some of the larger athletes). *Blades - Troubled Sports Scholar - If he wasn't a member of the Protectobot Study Group, Blades probably wouldn't have bothered with university at all. As it is, he is a member of the variety fencing team and has a certain athlete's code of conduct to which he must conform, which is rather taxing for him. He's majoring in "Physical Education, Sport, and Physical Activity", which he seems to hate and complains about a lot, but he works hard at his classes. Owns an illegal rice cooker for unclear reasons. May or may not be on Double Secret Probation. *Blast Off Howell III -'The Snobby Rich Kid'- comes from money and privilege- LOTS of it. As such, he figures he is entitled to only the finest things. His parents/creators/benefactors/whoever are closely connected to the upper echelon of campus administration and his family’s connections are what got him here- and got him a recharge room luxury suite located at the top of the dorm building. It is furnished with only the finest things and, given Blast Off’s elitist and aloof nature, only a few other mechs have ever been allowed in to see it. He runs the school Astronomy Club (which claims only a few, elite members of course). He doesn’t participate in many social activities, preferring to spend most of his time in his suite or somewhere else high above everyone else, quietly studying. Despite the indifferent act he puts on, Blast Off is actually quite lonely most of the time. However, given his snobbish attitude and lack of everyday social skills, he tends to drive others away without even realizing it. He does enjoy some time on an off-campus shooting range and seems to like hanging around Onslaught when he's not too busy being aloof and unapproachable. Blast Off can be seen wearing an extremely expensive flight jacket from time to time, with a military ascot added now and then. *Blaster - The Token Black Mech That Can Always Cue A Choreographed Dance Number or Montage - The voice of TF University by way of UUTF Radio, this music blastin' DJ is always bumping the latest and greatest hits, makin' dedications and hostin' with the mostin', if you catch this drift. Always ready with a smooth lyric or a dope jam to add to the school's around the clock ambience. If there's a party, you can almost bet that DJ Blaster will be rocking that house, from near or far. Sorry, Tri-Cons, he don't swing your way. Suckas. *Blurr - Possibly the biggest jock on campus, and one of the most famous track athletes the school has ever had! He's beaten the world record so many times in so many different events that the administration has lost count (okay not really, but every exaggeration is at least somewhat true). If anyone got to know him, they'd find that this is not much of a wonder, since he's not only a fast runner/driver, but a fast talker, thinker, and...well, just about everything. And it comes as no surprise, that he has many friends and even more fans, who are constantly striving to emulate him in every possible way. He's also extremely arrogant and snobbish, and the sole reason why the "popular kids" act like jerks toward anyone who doesn't fit into the "cool kid" crowd. *Brainstorm is straight out of “weird science”: a science nerd who is constantly creating something and testing the boundaries- of everything. He alternates his time between experimenting in his dorm room (which has been converted into a laboratory that appears to belong to a mad scientist- and it probably does) and loudly pronouncing to the masses about his latest triumphs while attempting to help people solve problems. His idea of solving problems is not usually what they were expecting, however. In fact, you are probably better off without his help entirely. Brainstorm can often be seen in class doodling all over the paper- usually these doodles relate to ideas or equations, but occasionally there’s a strange fixation on drawings of microscopes. He is well-known for having invented some rather amazing things… though oddly enough, few people ever actually SEE him invent these things. Usually they just pop up and Brainstorm claims them as his. No one’s argued so far… The mech has attained quite a legendary reputation around campus- who could forget, for instance, the giant team mascot Brainstorm once created out of spare metal sheets and old computer parts? It breathed fire and was quite popular at the school rugby match… at least until it ate several players about mid-way through the game. ------Brainstorm shares his dorm with the Nebulan Arcana, who is even more of a mad scientist type than he is. Arcana tends to be a recluse when not with Brainstorm, staying in the dorm room and preferring to study through correspondence courses online, which leads to the question as to why he is even here in the first place, but… whatever. When he does emerge from the room, he often tends to make single or two-word exclamations like “Great Scott!” as he wonders around… looking a bit like someone out of place… or time. * Bumblebee Jones - The Heartwarming Nobody Striving To Be Somebody Against All Odds - This practically invisible mech from the side of the tracks that nobody remembers has managed to score an Academic Scholarship to TF University. With no friends, nobody at home that cares and everything to lose, Bee's the kind of impressionable freshman that has no idea what his future holds. His big heart makes him either a patsy or a friend to anyone he meets. His first one being his roommate, foreign exchange student Spike Witwicky. *Contrail - Petitioner on the Quad - Contrail is that person, standing there on the Quad, trying to get you to sign a petition. She's a member of AFROTC and takes her training very seriously, though... it's kind of a joke! Cybertron's at peace. Contrail studies Political Science. *Discord-1 - Campus Security - A university graduate, Discord returned to take on the role of supervisor within Campus Security. While some may look at this as an odd job for a graduate, Discord felt it was a job calling out to him. Course he's also still loyal to Con Con Con, and so there's a definite preferential treatment present with his leadership of campus security. Certainly the majority of reports made about bad behavious seem to feature Phi Beta Autobota members far more than Con Con Con when Discord has been on duty. * Dustoff Douglass - That Laid-Back Southern Homeboy - '''He likes to find those off-beaten trails, crank the radio in his alt-form up to 11, and remind everyone of why sweetened chilled energon's the drink of choice (unless you can find the good alcoholic stuff). In spite of his drawl and laid back attitude, he's a studying Emergency Medical Technician and spends a fair bit of time on the sidelines of the big games, patching up minor injuries so the players can get back out there to make the team proud. However, he's not without his wild side, and is quite convinced there's no femme out there too dangerous to lay out the good ol' charm on. *Elita One - '''Disinterested Grad Student and Advocate Elita One has been at TFU for longer than most, and she's there for the culture that is lacked in the outside world. A known communist advocate and Femmeinist advocate, Elita One is only concerned with the revolution and is more than pleased to spread her beliefs to anyone who'll listen when she gets into a rant. She makes frequent use of the courtyard to deliver one of her manifesto rants, or litter the area with fliers. Known for handcuffing herself to the terrain of some undeveloped part of the University site when she was environmentalism was her flavor of the month. Always wears a pink and black shirt featuring a stylized Emirate Xaaron on it. *Franklin Cross - The Mysterious Professor - Professor Cross immigrated to Cybertron a few years ago to teach Biological Studies at Transformers University, and his course is considered a waste of time by some but is often a prerequisite for certain degrees. However, his background on Earth is a total mystery, and no humans seem to have ever heard of him before. There are rumors that he's a political exile, actually an alien of a different kind, a criminal, or even a terrorist. For his part, the Professor ignores such rumor-mongering and focuses on teaching. He may be a bit too obsessed with his work, though! *Galvatron - Most Likely To Beat You Up With A NYARGH! - Leader (sometimes disputed) of Con Con Con. Is very much a bully, but with a side of smarts to his actions. Has his back-up in the form of Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps (a group of lackeys who seem to be unable to act against Galvatrons 'instructions'). Basically all of these 'Unicronians' as they call their clique came along shortly after the last leader, Megatron, was ousted after many years by Starscream. However rather than Starscream getting to rule Con Con Con for many years, there was an... incident. Nobody talks about it, nobody really wants to, but it made Galvatron fairly untouchable, at least till Scorponok turned up. *Hubcap - The Intrepid Reporter. Highly enthusiastic about increasing the university newspaper's circulation, Hubcap has developed a tendency for hyperbole. There are also rumours of him running an underground gambling ring, which were disproved in a recent article. That he wrote. *Hun-Grrr - A Giant Two Headed Dragon *Mute - The Quiet DJ - Rumours are that Mute was a very bouncy kid when he first started at TFU, the sort who bugged the crap out of everyone due to being so chatty. However the rumour goes on that a particularly nasty 'prank' by Con Con Con members resulted in Mutes brother leaving TFU under mysterious circumstances. And since then Mute has been silent. Considered intelligent, if withdrawn by faculty, Mute is also a rather good DJ when not studying, for while he says nothing, he seems to have excellent control over the music he plays and mixes, second only to his buddy Blaster. *Onslaught "Onz" King - The Terrifying Teacher's Assistant and C.A.T. Test Cheater/Tutor Onslaught King, or "Onz" as everyone calls the big lug, is one of the more big brained mechs to traverse the campus of TFU. Criminal instincts come natural to this Study Group leader, as upon the rise of Computron, he selected his own group of misfits to ace the Cybtronian Aptitude Tests. The result was BRUTICUS, one of the most mean-spirited and vile bullies on campus. Also, not the sharpest. Regardless, his loyalty to Con Con Con is... moderate, at best. Though his size would make him a formidable opponent on the field, Onslaught prefers the role of Team Manager of the Predacons. *Perceptor - The Revenge of the Nerd *Repugnus - The Guy Everyone is Afraid Of - One of the strangest students attending TF University, Repugnus is an extremely creepy robot who delights in making the other students uncomfortable. Rumors abound regarding him, and the worst of them is that he's actually a serial killer that preys on the other students. What's truly strange, however, is how he managed to make it into Phi Beta Autobota, particularly with its rigid codes of conduct. If he's asked, he usually gives a sarcastic and evasive answer, but a lot of it may have to do with his amazingly high test scores. *Rodimus Prime - Hot Rod - Rodimus, or "Hot Rod" to his friends, is popular, handsome, but cocky and way too sure of himself. Some day he could live up to the prime potential that his teachers seem to see in him, but for now he's more concerned about making art student girls with ponytails and paint on their jeans love him. *Sandstorm - The Secret Nerd Jock - Publicly Sandstorm is part of Springer's jock posse and acts no different than the others, other than being the guy who'll try any new sport or 'xtreme' event at least once to get his kicks. But he's also exceptionally good with math and physics, which he uses to help improve their game playing -and- pass all those hard class assignments so they can stay on the teams. *Scoop - Big Tough Softy - Looks like he'd be a big dumb jock, but is actually reasonable and will stand up for other students without hesitation. Does so much helping with student events and such people wonder if he even has any free time. *Scorn - The Popular Girl With A Mean Streak - Arguably one of the most popular femmes in Con Con Con, and possibly even the whole school. Money and flamboyent excess are in no short supply with her, nor are the strange, macabre weirdos, dubbed Insecticons, that seem to swarm her and do her bidding. Uninteresting homework is passed off to them while she focuses more on her business studies and what social gatherings to attend. Always seems to have a new mech under her heel every week, a few of whom have mysteriously 'dropped out'. *Scorponok - Most Likely to Kill Someone on the Rugby Field - One might have thought, since the "Starscream" incident, no one would challenge Galvatron's leadership of Con Con Con, but Scorponok has been heard to be grumbling behind the scenes about how he'd be running things if he was in charge. He thinks that the Cons should refocus on athletics and let the Autobots be "nerds" if they want to be, as Scorponok truly prefers to crush them in the rugby fields. However, his brutal playing style often earns him fouls, even in a game that's as brutal as Cybertronian Rugby is, and he's been known to be thrown out of matches. Binary-bonded to Lord Zarak, a prominent leader on Nebulos, who is supposedly here for "continued studies" but everyone knows he's really here to keep an eye on his daughter Llyra and prevent her from dating any radicals. His odd arrangement with Scorponok allows him to physically intimidate any "radical" Nebulans that might have an eye on Llyra in exchange for helping Scorponok ace his political science and law tests. *Sky Lynx - That Windbag Professor No One Admits to Liking - '''Lynx has been a staple in the school's Leaders Of Tomorrow and Exploration programs for as long as anyone cares to remember. Reknowned for his long-winded lectures and gruelling tests, he's maintained a near perfect record of fifty-percent attrition rates in his particular degree program. Want to be a Leader of Tomorrow? You have to get through Lynxology 101 first. *Soundwave - '''Droning Alumni Professor Soundwave is one of the most knowledgable professors on campus, if you can get past his utterly unchrasimatic delivery of content. He is strict, no-nonsense, and abandons students to their work and failure if they show any signs of slipping up. Soundwave is also a former member of Con Con Con and his favoritism to them has brought him before the Dean of Students, Ultra Magnus, several times. This Professor also has an obsessive need to know everything that goes on in the University, like it's his Primus-Given right to monitor EVERYTHING, especially ensuring Blaster's not playing anything too alternative or suggestive. Soundwave has a number of grad students working for him that may as well be part of him with how loyal they are. Laserbeak-his own personal Grima Wormtongue, Buzzsaw-a university zealot who is utterly convinced Soundwave is the sole reason the University hasn't collapsed under anarchy (See Elita One ) and Soundwave's most powerful Cassettecon, Tenure, who is constantly a thorn in the Dean's side, reminding him that Soundwave's contract is frought with clauses and open-ended interpretation. *Spinister - Most Likely To Burn The Campus Down' - The weird quiet kid. I heard he got sent to this town after he burned his hometown down. I also heard that he was built by aliens to study students. He hangs out with two really weird Nebulans- Hairsplitter, the strange prodigy, and Singe, who has probably been intimate with everyone on campus somehow- even if it was just eye contact. *Springer Hawkins - The Pretty Boy Jock w/ Heart of Gold - As the Captain of the Maximals rugby team, as well as the Marshal of Phi Beta Autobota, Springer Hawkins is used to leading others to victory. Stylishly preppy, with unwavering popularity, many say that Springer is the official Big Mech On Campus. Rumors also have it that he's a bit of a Femmes Mech. Either way, there's one thing that's a sure thing when you're asking about Springer Hawkins: He can't stand the Tri-Cons and it is his collegiate life's mission to out prank, out do, out everything that rival and sorry excuse for a fraternity. Classes? Oh please. Sandstorm will make sure he passes. *Streetwise Lamont Jackson - The Campus Security That Thinks He's A Real Cop - When fired from the force because of his over-dramatic police work (that cost the Cybertron millions in damages), Streetwise got himself a job right on the TFU campus. As "Lieutenant" of Campus Security, Streetwise takes it upon himself to be on every mech and femme on campus like flies on burnt energon. His mission is to not only protect and serve the students and faculty of TF University, but to also hunt down and obliterate any illegal and policy-ignoring crimes that may be happening around the campus. He keeps a very close optic on Con Con Con. *Swindle - The Guy Who knows A Guy That Knows A Guy - Blades has an illegal rice cooker? Guess who he got it from. Swindle is the guy you get your crib sheets, homework copies, and other things against the rules from. But he's so charming and such a smarmy fellow towards facilty he rarely gets caught or worse than a warning. *Torque - The Nice Girl That Can Knock You Out - Between cramming pre-med and working part time at a garage, it's a wonder Torque has any time for other college things. She's pretty much the token sweetheart, always kind and willing to help out her fellow students. But that doesn't mean she won't hesitate to deck a mech twice her size or do a kegstand at a frat party. Other than that she's an extreme Maximals fan, especially of the locally dubbed 'Wreckers' in it, making sure to attend every game and cheer on the team that she always tries to join every year. *Triggerhappy - The Evil Screech *Weirdwolf - Waxing Poetic While Grinding Your Face In The Wall - Simply put, Weirdwolf is a bully. But he also has an eccentric, artistic side that he expresses in the weird flipfloppy way he talks. Just because you're a jerk doesn't mean you have to be -stupid-. ---- * The Wreckers: Coach Impactor puts together some of the brightest rising stars in college rugby together into a little club to not only boost their popularity, but to also create intimidation in the other teams. The Wreckers, they are called, are the Elite among the Phi Beta Autobota jocks of TF University. Being a Wrecker gives all sorts of cool perks, popularity and Engrave-Tatts to show that this brotherhood is for LIFE. Want in? Impress Springer. Category:TPs Category:2034 Category:Winter TP